User talk:MinorStoop
Avatar You, I want a comment on my new avatar. Like it, hate it, what? :) Nike’s Girl 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : LMAO, who's talking! The one who has birds for avatars! :) Yeah, it's a little random, I thought about summer avatars and then I found this. Again, I was about ot put an avatar that said "Gone on vacation" . IDK. I may change it again... : And my signature? Vivacious? Shall I take that as a compliment?! :) : (: Thanks for wishing me to have nice summer holidays. Wish you too! Nike’s Girl 16:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: There's always a room at a fancy 5-star hotel at Hawaii for MS! :) ::Nike’s Girl 17:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: You_do_not like Hawaii? Okaaaaaayy. :) Find your own ideal destination. :: PS: It would be better if you put your signature under the "PS" cause many users do_not do this and I have to search the whole Wiki activity to check who left the message. :: Thanks, Nike’s Girl 17:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Random: You should really make an "Archive 4" for your talk page. It takes forever to scroll down... ::: (: Nike’s Girl 17:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He-he, I see what you did there... Nike’s Girl 18:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Spaces I'm sorry for adding spaces. Thank you for letting me know it's against the rules. I will stop. I hope we can be friends. Always and Forever, JuliaPierce I'm sorry. Summery avatars I'll agree with you on that. - Ilike the other one better. And Summer = Break. Jella and Taysten avatars will be back, though, one day... Nike’s Girl 17:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Commenting... ...will be disabled for a week, starting tonight or tomorrow, just to see how the users like it. Best, TeamTaycob 00:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You know the commenting, I think that each main character should have their own talk page, all of the minor characters should not have one, but they can have comments instead, I thought that might be a compromise people might live up to on here. So if you agree with me, then message me back and if you don't do the same, I think my idea is a great one, plus, I know where everyone is coming from. Main characters should not have comment section on them, they should just have a one page called "Jacob Black (Talk Page)". :: Why were they deleted, don't tell me because they upgraded this site at the time and disabled the talk pages to these. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Avatar Yeah, I like this one too. Thanks. Nike’s Girl 11:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) He-he, don't worry. I can archive my page on my own. I've learned how. :) Nike’s Girl 12:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ha-ha, okay. :) Nike’s Girl 13:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vacation Have fun! TeamTaycob 13:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know. Enjoy your vacation! -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, it seems the gods of fate have smiled down upon me because my problems are no more. Have fun! LuckyTimothy 04:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: While you're on your vacation, I think I'll be you, like... really. Now that anons can't comment they edit_almost_everything, and I don't like undoing their edits... something that you really love doing. :::: Nike’s Girl 08:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And in Bella's info box, in the "eye color" section it has these ,"< ref >" and stuff. Can you edit that? 'Cause I can't and if I do, I'll make it worse. :P ::::: Nike’s Girl 08:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Have a nice holiday and don't forget to kick your legs up on that deck chair and have a drink with you there and just chill. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Pictures in templates Hey how do u put a picture in a template(info box)? Cori11-how do u put a pic in a template(infobox)? Hints I'm still having trouble w/ the picture in the info box, could u show me an example? As for my profile, I would like to add a mate/husband, but don't know who, any ideas? From Cori11 Jazzy Hey, you're_not_really_active lately. Could you fix Jazzy's talk page? It has that font and nothing is readable. She said she would ask you too, but she's_afraid_of_you, LOL. Thanks, Nike's Girl 11:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to fix it too, but I could_not. -_- Thanks, I'll tell Jazzy about it. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and welcome back, Stoopy! :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) He-he, I know! But I love this one (thanks LT!) so I won't change it in a while. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I know that "Long-TT" is your brain-child, do not worry. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC)